The Patronus
by itsonlyforeverxx
Summary: Lily Evans gets a surprise in Defense against the Dark Arts class.


The Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years filed one-by-one into their Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. As dingy and dusty as ever, the newest professor had spruced it up with various bits of wizarding knicknacks from across the world-a Quaffle from Brazil, for example, and a real Spectrascope made in Taiwan. Lily Evans sat next to Marlene McKinnon, who sat annoyingly close to Sirius Black and James Potter (just in front of them, in fact); so close that Lily could smell James's cologne, and swoon, and not quite stop herself before she blushed and had to bury her face in her notebook. Seven years of effort on his part was finally starting to pay off, in fact. Lily glanced behind her and smiled as she saw James smirking at her.

"Morning, Evans," he said, feet propped up on the desk. "Sleep well last night?"

"I did, thank you." She smoothed her hair, not knowing whether to continue the conversation or turn back around to face the front of the classroom.

"You look well-rested. And lovely, as you do every day," James continued, his hazel eyes shining with mischief as always. Next to him, Sirius had a knowing smile on his face, making Lily think James was doing something other than sleeping in his dorm the night before.

Lily giggled and blushed, smoothing her hair again. "Thank you, Po-James." She barely had time to register the shock on his face from her usage of his actual first name before the professor opened the classroom door and announced his presence.

"Good morning, students!" called the man in the doorway. He was a tall, lean man with dark brown hair and a bright smile. "My name is Professor Thomas Mereo. I'm so glad to see all of you this morning, and I'm sure I'll learn your names as we go along. Alright now, wands out!" A loud shuffling of chairs and bookbags erupted from the classroom, followed by the clatter of wooden wands on wooden desks. "There we are. Alright. Who knows what a Patronus charm is?"

The entire class moaned. "Everyone does!" piped up James from behind Lily, feet still on the desk, half of a Jelly Slug in his mouth. "We learned about them fifth year!"

"Well pardon me mister..."

"Po'er," came the muffled answer (for it is exceptionally hard to form a proper T sound with a mouth full of candy).

"Er...Mister Potter, then. I must remind you, I AM brand-new. Well, if you all know what a Patronus is already, and how to conjure one...this next activity will be fairly easy and you'll all get to leave class early."

While Professor Mereo quickly reviewed Patronus charms for the few students that didn't remember the lesson or had been absent, Lily thought back to her fifth year, when she had first learned about Patronuses.

_ "So, who outta ya knows what a Patronus is, eh?" Professor Bairns asked. She was an older, grey-haired Scottish woman, plump and jolly, but not to be taken lightly. A sallow, long-fingered hand appeared in the back. "Aye, Snape? Wotcher."_

_ "A Patronus," spun the silky, deep voice of Severus Snape, "is produced by the spell Expecto Patronum. It protects the caster-and everyone around the caster-from dementors."_

_ "Very good then!" the professor said. "Now, I've got a bit of a game o' sorts for ye...if ye can handle it, eh? One moment now..." She pulled a blanket off of a large cabinet and continued. "In 'ere, I got a boggart. But I enchanted it to turn to a dementor when it comes out, righ'? So when ya come up 'ere, ya gonna face a real...ish...dementor!" The class was stunned into silence for a moment._

_ "Alright, line up then!" Professor Bairns called. "We'll be takin' this 'ere boggart on, that I've magicked up for ye. C'mon then, Potter, ye're up first!"_

_ James walked with a swagger up to the front of the classroom, hand running through his perpetually tousled hair, winking at Lily before drawing his wand. "Ready when you are, Professor B." Bairns opened the large cabinet and out floated what looked to be a dementor, a ghastly representation of everything wrong with the world. James smirked, tossed his hair around once more, then flicked his wand and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Suddenly, with a burst of light, a beautiful stag flew from the tip of his wand. It galloped directly through the middle of the boggart-dementor, which crumpled back into the cabinet from whence it came. Even Lily was impressed-she was expecting a measly shot of white light at the most, not a full-fledged stag. _

_ The other students didn't fare as well as James. A few produced shoddy jets of white light, two fainted, and then it was Lily's turn. She knew the spell. She understood the concepts. So why was she so nervous? Professor Bairns nodded to her, then opened the cabinet door to release the dementor-boggart. Lily thought back to her happiest memories ever-the day that she found out she could do magic, then the day she got her Hogwarts letter, then the day she got to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, then the time she watched Gryffindor win their first Quidditch House Cup in her second year, then-then she was ready. She closed her eyes, drew her wand, and pointed it at the foul creature floating before her. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_ Opening her eyes, she looked to see a small white kitten floating on the ground before her. A harmless, fluffy, tiny kitten. What exactly could this little fluffball do? she thought to herself. As if to answer her, it let out a high pitched meow that sent the dementor-boggart back into the cabinet faster than it came out._

_ "Good 'un, Miss Evans! All righ', everyone back ta yer seats." The students filed back to their seats, laughing and talking to each other, when Snape came up and touched Lily on the arm._

_ "Oh, hey Sev! Nice patronus," she commented, putting her books back in order._

_ "Yours too," he said, looking at his feet awkwardly._

_ Lily laughed. "Mine? It was a kitten! How is that intimidating? Yours at least sort of made sense! Snape...snake...they sound alike, right? Plus, you're in Slytherin, so..."_

Lily was snapped out of her daydream by Marlene kicking her under the desk. "Oi, ginger! Wake up! You've got that look again!"

"Oh. Erm. Sorry," she said, fiddling with her wand. Marlene rolled her eyes and continued jotting down notes (and was that Sirius's name Lily saw in the corner of her paper surrounded by a heart?). Lily shook her head and focused her mind on paying attention to the lecture once more.

"And so, as you see, a full fledged or corporeal"-here the professor stopped to write the word CORPOREAL on the board in large, boxy handwriting-"Patronus takes the shape of an animal. Usually one that is of great significance to the caster."

"Didn't know you liked kittens that much, Evans," whispered James, who had kicked his feet off the desk and had now leaned forward to be closer to the girl in front of him.

"Oh shut up!" she retorted, half-smiling. "Pay attention."

"Now, it is rare, but Patronuses CAN, in fact, change." Professor Mereo wrote this on the chalkboard as well. "When two people have a profound bond, such as a matrimonal or parental, their patronuses might change to match each others."

"Is it just me," whispered James again," or does this guy talk more that Lily does when someone asks her a question about homework?"

"James Alexander Potter, I swear to you, if you don't hush..."

"Ooh, full name. Nice touch, Lily Rose Evans. But two can play that game. I spend half my life in detentions polishing trophies," he explained when she opened her mouth to object. "Of course I've come across your full name. Love the whole double-flower thing, by the way. What are your other siblings, Chrysanthemum Marigold and Fern Devil's Snare? Are your parents Herbologists?"

Lily rolled her eyes and thought back to the beginning of class when she thought he was almost decent, reminding herself to never get close to thinking that again. "Actually, my sister's name is Petunia Daisy. And my parents are Muggles. Try to do a better job of stalking me next time, would you?" She turned around in a huff, crossing her arms and biting her lip, swearing to never talk to James Potter (that arrogant slimeball) again.

"Alright, now I understand you've done an exercise with a fake dementor?" asked Mereo. Some members of the class nodded. "Well, prepare to do it again. There's really-hey now," he said, in response to the few groans from exasperated members of the class who just wanted to go to their free period and nap, "there's really no other way to test your skills than to see how you fare against the actual thing. Now up we go, line up!" The class formed a line, and Lily (unfortunately, she thought) was trapped just behind James. This round of Patronus-casting wouldn't be half as bad as the last one though-everyone already knew what each other's Patronus was, and most likely fewer people would be fainting. Still, Lily tapped her feet impatiently, waiting for the moment when she could get free of having to look at that gorgeous messy head of hair in front of her.

"You all right back there?" James turned around, startling her. "You sound like you're practicing your tap dancing routine, Evans." He smirked as her foot stopped tapping. "S'better. Never knew you were a dancer. Though, it would explain those legs..." He and Sirius exchanged a high-five as Lily and Marlene both rolled their eyes. "Oi, Padfoot, whaddya say we take up dancing too?"

"I dunno, Prongs, you'd look pretty camp in a tutu..." Sirius patted his best mate on the back, then walked forward as his name was called to conjure a Patronus.

"Boys. Honestly," Marlene said to Lily, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Lily nodded in silent agreement as James placed his arms around her shoulders.

"What do you think, hm? Should ol' Padfoot and I take up dancing, or would the shoes not match my eyes?" He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically.

"Well, I agree with Sirius. I don't think you'd look good in the tutu," she said, turning around (still enveloped in his arms). "In fact," she continued, blushing, "I don't think you look good in anything."

"So you think I'd look good in nothing, is that right Evans?" A full smile came across James's face as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Lily shoved him off softly, stifling a giggle-luxkily, he was called up to conjure his rather impressive Patronus.

"So," Marlene began, with a certain inflection in her voice, "you and James..."

"Drop it. We're not. Nope. Never ever."

"Defensive much?"

"Shut up, Mar."

Marlene gasped. "Merlin, Lily. You like him!"

Lily flushed a brighter shade of red than her hair. "I...I do not! You shut up! You're only saying that because you like Sirius!"

Now it was Marlene's turn to blush. "No I do not!"

"Lily Evans! Your turn, missy!" called the professor from the front of the class. James had produced quite an astounding Patronus, and Mereo had just finished congratulating him for it (and giving him a week's worth of homework passes). Lily stepped forward, smoothing her skirt, wand in her hand, breathing deeply.

She'd done this before. She knew the spell, the concept, the history, all the little quirks, everything even better than she did the first time. Was she nervous because she knew a stupid kitten was going to pop out of her wand? No, that couldn't be it. This wasn't a real dementor. She reminded herself of that with each breath. She swallowed, closed her eyes, and tried to mentally prepare herself.

"Are you ready, Miss Evans?" Lily opened her eyes and noticed something. James, who had been goofing off with Sirius throughout the entire class period, had his eyes directly on her. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Had he skipped out to lunch already? She wouldn't have doubted it. _Focus, Lily! _she thought.

"Yes, sir."

A swift hand motion, and within seconds the dementor-boggart was hovering in front of her, black and pendulous, devouring her happiness. No. She'd done it before, she could do it this time. _Produce the stupid kitten, Lily!_ She started to think of the happiest times of her life. Her mind drifted back to a time on the swingset with her sister Petunia, who used to be her best friend...no, not happy enough, it was fading...she quickly shook her head and thought of being sorted into Gryffindor and sitting a few seats down from James Potter, who gave her his goblet of apple cider when Peter Pettigrew had spilled hers all over her skirt. She then thought of the first time she saw the Quidditch team win the House Cup, and how James Potter was the one who threw the last goal before the Snitch was caught. She brightened up as she remembered Valentine's Day in her fifth year, when she woke up to the entire prefect's dorm covered in white lilies and red roses that she knew were from James Potter. She remembered just a few moments ago, when she felt James's strong arms draping around her shoulders and smelled his musky cologne, and he was so close to her-and she was ready.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She opened her eyes and was shocked. In front of her was not a small, fuzzy kitten. No, standing between her and the dementor-boggart was a shining silver doe. It pranced gently towards the black creature, which shrank back into the cupboard, and then it shimmered into oblivion.

Lily stood with her mouth agape. Her Patronus had changed. Not only had her Patronus changed, her Patronus now matched-could she admit it?-James Potter's. She looked around the classroom quickly. Most people were gathering their things, taking naps, or reading. Except for Marlene and James. Marlene stood against the wall, a smug "I-told-you-so" look written across her beautiful face. James, however, had a look almost identical to Lily's-pure, unadulterated shock. Neither one moved or blinked. They didn't dare to look at each other. Lily finally found the strength to move, and she slowly slid back to her seat without a word. The few remaining students cast their Patronuses (none fainted, Mereo was proud to say); afterward, when everyone was seated, the professor resumed his position at the front of the class.

"Well done, students! You've all worked very hard, I can see. Now, take note, this WILL be a part of your N.E.W.T. examinations. Class is dismissed," he said, and as chairs noisily scraped against the stone floor Lily raced out of the classroom, not wanting to speak to anybody.

A few days later

Lily sat in the common room alone, finishing up the last sentence of her Charms essay. "And...done!" she muttered to herself as she wrote the last word, which happened to be 'glass'. Glass. James wore glasses... _Ugh, Lily, stop thinking about him!_ she thought. The past week had been horrid for her mind, since it had been filling itself with nothing but James Alexander Potter from dawn til dusk-and without her permission, too. She decided a nice walk on the grounds would clear her mind; she needed to go to Professor Flitwick's classroom to drop off the essay anyway, so while she was out she might as well stay out. It was the weekend, after all. As she turned the corner around the couch, she literally tripped over something that wasn't there. Something about two feet off the ground. Something that revealed itself to be James Potter as it caught her, preventing her from faceplanting.

"Um...hi?"

"Sorry," he said. "Hiding from Lupin. I, er...trying to play a prank and I accidentally put hair removal potion in the wrong shampoo bottle. Told him I was planning on it and everything. So, uh...if you happen to see him...you don't even know who I am. Alright?"

"Er, James..." Lily said, sitting up. "I'm not even going to ask how you became partially invisible..."

"Oh, it's an Invisibility Cloak! Passed down in the family for ages."

"...right. But, er...would you like to...come on a walk with me?"

They both sat in silence for a moment, shocked at the situation. Finally James spoke up. "Well...yeah, Evans. I'd love to." They both stood, brushing their clothes off and chuckling awkwardly.

"So, where to, miss?"

"Well, I need to drop off an essay, but then...down to the Black Lake?" Lily suggested. James nodded and walked over to the fireplace to get his shoes. Lily rolled up her essay, pondering the fact that she sort of just asked James on a date. She shook the thought off, sealed her essay, and turned around to James offering her his arm.

"M'lady," he said, with a tip of his head and a smirk. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she looped her arm through his, making their way across to the Charms classroom and then to the Lake (arguably one of the most beautiful spots on campus).

Once they were by the lake, they both removed their shoes and sat down. Lily crossed her legs, dipping her feet into the sparkling water, while James sat a little farther back, just out of reach of the lake. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he commented, looking up at the sky. It truly was-the air was crisp with the smell of autumn, and the sun shone brightly on the water's edge. A cool breeze rippled through the air, blowing the smells of nature all around them.

"It really is," said Lily, scooting back from the water to be level with James. "Water's a bit cold though."

"What I wouldn't do to go flying around the borders of this lake...how far do you reckon it goes out?"

"James!" Lily laughed. "Do you ever think of anything except Quidditch? And for your information, the lake's borders extend 2 miles to the west and 6 miles to the north. I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Lily looked over at James, who was turning slightly red around the ears. "Er...James?"

"You know I think of things other than Quidditch, Lils..."

"Um...I just meant-"

"Mostly you." James turned to face her full on. Why hadn't she ever noticed how handsome he was? "I figured you of all people..."

"Um...James. I have something to tell you." Lily turned to face him as well. She brushed a single lock of bright red hair out of her face. "I...well, er, last week when we were doing the Patronus exercise, y'know...when I had to think of the happy, er, thing...I started to think of Petunia, but that wasn't happy enough..." James had furrowed his eyebrows and was probably wondering what any of this had to do with him at all. "Um...okay. I need to come out with it."

"Yeah...I sort of agree." James nodded.

"I...I was thinking of you. Well...not directly. All of my memories had something to do with you. Remember first year, when we were sorted and you shared your apple cider with me? And second year, when we won the Quidditch Cup and you were the one to throw the last goal before the Snitch was caught? And...and the day of the Patronus exercise...when you wrapped your arms around me?" Lily could feel herself blushing but didn't care. She was staring James directly in his deep hazel eyes, waiting for any sort of response. And all of a sudden, he laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Lily couldn't decide whether to punch him or start crying or laugh with him.

"It's just ironic, don't you think?"

"...why so?"

"Well, for my happy memory, I was thinking of a few moments before. When you called me James for the first time."

Lily bit back a grin as James glanced down to his hands, which were idly picking grass out of the ground. Lily placed one of her hands gently on top of his, and he looked up. Her green eyes met his hazel in a powerful gaze, and suddenly nothing else existed in the entire universe. Nothing except James Potter and Lily Evans. Sparks flew between their fingers as they interlaced with each other, James squeezing Lily's hand gently and Lily petting the back of James's hand with her thumb. Without noticing, their faces were now much closer. Both of their hearts were pounding so loudly they were surprised the other couldn't hear it. Lily licked her lips as James blinked, moving forward slowly, breathing deep. Lily decided to finish the motion as she took her free hand and ran it through his hair, pulling his face onto hers, placing his soft lips onto hers. They sat there for an eternity, hearts pounding, butterflies forming deep in their stomachs, the entire world revolving around them yet somehow managing to remain stock-still. James took his free hand and pulled Lily closer to him, running his tongue across her lips gently. She kissed him deeper, allowing his tongue to enter, letting the amazing feelings he gave her sweep her away into another universe.

After a few minutes of heart-pounding bliss, James pulled away. "Lily," he said, almost breathless, "it's our seventh year. I've been after you for eternity now. Please, be my girlfriend."

Lily looked at him, color rushing to her cheeks. She leaned forward, kissed him once more, then whispered, "Yes."


End file.
